


如鲠在喉/Never get over

by Suai1201



Series: 如鲠在喉及番外 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Forced Marking, I'm also desperate to finish this story., M/M, Omega! Barry Allen, Tragic Story, noncon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 警告：强制性行为，强行标记，相爱相杀，爱恨纠缠，万字PWP，全是刀，40米大刀本文收录在逆闪闪合志《杀即是爱》中





	如鲠在喉/Never get over

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：强制性行为，强行标记，相爱相杀，爱恨纠缠，万字PWP，全是刀，40米大刀  
本文收录在逆闪闪合志《杀即是爱》中

午后的S.T.A.R. Labs分外安静，灰色装潢的墙壁反射着暖色射灯，室内散发着实验室各种设备特有的机器味道，电脑屏幕无声闪耀着不断变换的抽象图案。Caitlin和Cisco的座位空空的，转椅还保持着主人离开时带动的角度，仿佛带着人的余温一般，但残存的温度并不能驱散这空荡实验室将人吞没的寂静。一道金色闪电疾驰闯进来，Barry Allen呼吸急促地在治疗室里一顿乱翻，慌乱地找寻着什么。他拿出手机拨打了一通电话，几声滴声后Caitlin的声音响起。

“嗨，Barry，怎么了？”

“Caitlin，我想知道我的抑制剂在哪？”他满头是汗，声线颤抖地问。

“什么？噢 ……我的天哪，Bar，你不会……天啊，你怎么提前了？抱歉，我还没配制好，我以为你还要几天才到生理期呢……”Caitlin既吃惊又抱歉地说道。

Barry被这句话吓的呆在原地，因为这意味着他将生平第一次度过没有抑制的发情期，一时语塞，张着嘴不知道该说什么。

“嗨，Barry，听我说，我们尽快赶回去，Oliver这边的东西我可以用最快的速度做好，Cait也会把生物分析试验尽快完成，然后我们赶第一班列车回去，再过四个小时左右就能回到实验室，坚持住哥们。”Cisco的声音在电话那头传过来，听上去有些焦急。

Barry回应了一声，本打算挂掉电话，Caitlin却突然在那头高声喊道：“Dr. Wells！”

他身体听到这个名字的时候下意识抖动了一下，感觉自己的心像是一张废纸一样被揉作一团。

“什么？”他惊慌问道。

“Bar，你可以联系Dr. Wells，他知道你抑制剂的配方，他可以帮你。”

“嗨，等一下！你疯了Caitlin，你怎么能让Barry在发情期向一个Alpha求助，那会尴尬死的。”

“你在胡说什么，Dr. Wells会帮Barry的，我……”

“你怎么知道他会用哪种方式帮他？”

“什么？！等等，Cisco！你怎么能这么说……”

“好了，你俩别争了。”Barry打断了电话那头两人的争吵。“你们忘了，Dr. Wells今天去参加科学论坛了。我刚才跟他联系过，手机无人接听，我想他一定是把手机屏蔽了之类的。”Barry扯了个谎，自从昨天他跟Joe发现Wells的身份后，他一直思考如何把这个惊天大秘密告诉两人又不打草惊蛇。对这件事，他觉得Cisco似乎有所察觉，而Caitlin则完全蒙在鼓里，对她道貌岸然的老板深信不疑。

“好吧，Bar，你坚持住，我们尽快赶回去，药品柜里应该还有几支普通抑制剂，我之前做实验剩下的，你试试看能不能缓解。还有，千万别乱跑，待在实验室，好吗？”Caitlin温柔安抚道。

Barry答应着挂了电话，走向存放药品的柜子里胡乱摸索。颤抖的手臂打乱了柜子内的一切后终于找到他需要的东西。他拿出仅剩的两支抑制剂，拔开注射器一股脑的扎进左臂。

真该死！Barry不敢相信自己变成闪电侠之后第一次，也是此生唯一一次没有抑制的发情居然如此猛烈，简直像一股看不见的烈焰灼烧自己，而且似乎永远也无法扑灭，直到自己只剩下灰烬。他把仅有的两支普通抑制剂注入身体后才发现那对他来说简直就是隔靴搔痒，完全没有任何作用。他绝望地把身体贴在冰凉的玻璃墙面上，双腿发软，已经支撑不住自己的体重，缓缓坐到地上，脸不停在玻璃上摩擦，借着玻璃冰凉的触感降低不断升高的体温，汗水打湿了他的衣服和头发，越来越多的体液流出甬道，把他的裤子弄得一团糟。虽然这个残存着淡淡Alpha信息素的地方绝对不是适合渡过发情期的地方，但是他现在的样子也只有实验室是最安全的，毕竟一个发了情的Omega，即使是闪电侠，也没能力抵抗任何一个Alpha的强行标记。

时间变得份外难熬，在这里等着Caitlin回来为他配置强效抑制剂的几个小时会像一个世纪那样漫长。Barry简直要在热潮中昏厥过去了，他半褪下裤子和内裤，把手指伸进自己的穴口，想用这种方式缓解生理需求，一根手指没怎么费力就进入了湿滑的甬道，湿热紧致的内壁紧紧包裹着手指，他试着深入、按压，但是远远不够，一根手指进入的感觉太过轻柔，如在瘙痒之处用羽毛轻扫，内心的欲望被撩拨得更加猛烈。他只得增加了一根手指，两根手指并排挤进穴口。身为处子，他从来没被什么东西进入过，初始胀痛的感觉让他不适，他忍耐着，慢慢开拓着柔软弹性的内壁和肠肉，在体液的润滑下，没过多久便适应了。他不断变换手指的深度和角度试图寻找敏感点。要是换做平常，他肯定会为自己的行为感到羞耻不已，但是此刻生理的欲望早就把一切理智烧得连灰也不剩，只要能得到一丁点的满足，他愿意付出任何代价来摆脱这内心的空洞和渴望被填满的感觉。

就在他沉沦在自慰的快感中时，猝不及防，一股味道仿佛炸弹冲击波般向他汹涌而来，Barry抑制不住呻吟了一声，身体颤抖着，手臂险些撑不住身子。

一个令他疯狂的味道扑面而来，甜蜜、幽香、亲密、熟悉。仿佛是他自降生以来就极力渴望想得到的东西，为了沉浸这个味道，他愿意做任何事情。他觉得自己变成了一个怪物，没有理智没有感情，只有不被控制的欲望和渴望被填满的疯狂。

“Mr. Allen?”一把熟悉的声音和强烈的信息素味道一同出现在这个房间。Barry觉得对方一定是故意释放如此强烈的信息素。

“Dr. Wells？”Barry在对方出现前一秒钟迅速穿好裤子，抬眼看着黑衣黑裤坐在轮椅上的男子，竭力控制自己身体想要扑过去的冲动。对方信息素醉人的味道简直要把他淹死了，他感到呼吸节奏被打乱，内心五味翻腾，甚至他的灵魂都在尖叫着想要占有这个味道，这是世界上唯一能让他内心安定的味道，像一个毒蛊，没有其他方法可解。

“你怎么会来这里？你不是……去参加科学论坛了？抱歉，让你看到我……你能不能帮帮我？”Barry语无伦次，他甚至不敢去想自己这幅样子暴露在杀母仇人面前会发生什么，只能假装一切如旧，希望昔日导师能帮他度过这个难关而不是以他最不想要的方式。但是他隐约觉得不对，Wells从来不在他面前泄露信息素的味道，虽然他们是Alpha和Omega搭档，但是一直相敬如宾，彼此都抑制自己的信息素不去干扰对方。而此刻对方显然是在故意释放自己的信息素，这意味着什么？

** **“Barry，我就是来帮你的。”** **

Wells摘下了眼镜，带着一丝玩味的眼神看着地下瘫作一团的男子，这一幕简直像圣诞节突然掉进自家壁炉的礼物一般。当他今天提早退出无聊的科学论坛返回时间穹顶时，强烈、馨香、甜蜜的信息素突然扑面而来击中他，一切在浓稠甜美的信息素诱惑下似乎都变得轻如鸿毛。Barry Allen就这样将自己和盘托出，像是被迫献上祭坛的动物，这挣扎诱人的鲜肉与美味有什么理由让他不去享用呢？

“唔，不得不说我对你很失望，Barry。记得吗，我曾经多么郑重警告你——时刻保持警惕，显然你没在意我的忠告。”年长者一只手拿着眼镜，另一只手肘支撑着轮椅扶手，手指抚摸著下巴，他看着地下的男孩，如同猛兽欣赏猎物，獠牙却藏得隐秘。

Barry惊恐地看到Wells从轮椅上起身，把眼镜丢到一边，向着自己走过来。他拼命抵抗越来越靠近的信息素的味道，身体下意识向后躲闪却发现根本无法动弹，他内心一部分恨不得立刻扑到对方身上，贪婪吮吸他的味道，把脖颈奉献出去，被这个Alpha永远标记，以求内心翻腾的燥欲得以平息。

Wells动作敏捷，健美的身躯离开轮椅后仿佛魔术一般展现出来，黑色上衣覆盖下的肌肉线条优美又有力量。他低头看着年轻男子坐在地上，双眼充满惊恐以及掩盖不住的欲望。他知道年轻男子对他的想法，那些没有隐藏到位的好感以及不经意间弥漫的淡淡信息素标签，像是一份偷偷摸摸的请柬，不敢正大光明递到贵宾手里。

****“Barry，我真的很想帮你。”****Wells笑着蹲下来，一只手捏住男孩的下巴。皮肤接触的瞬间，Barry疼痛一般抽搐了一下，控制不住发出了一声闷哼，他用力别过头去，甩开对方的手。

Wells冷笑了一声。他突然用力拽起Barry的头发，逼他转过头来看着自己，年轻急速者那双美丽的绿眼睛此刻变得更加氤氲，浓密的睫毛忽闪着，仿佛为这双眼睛蒙上一层薄纱。他另一只手利用神速力迅速解开男孩的衬衣和裤子拉链，褪下他的内裤，对方就这样赤裸展现在他面前，却毫无反抗之力。Wells把鼻子凑到男孩脖颈深深吸了一口，Omega醉人的味道将他淹没，仿佛一瓶突然解封的陈年佳酿，带着醉人的馨香和躁动的酒精催人堕落。他手指划过Omega年轻平滑的胸肌，一直到人鱼线处停下。他不得不承认这具身体的美丽，洁白的肌肤覆盖着一层绒毛，是年轻人特有的性感和可爱；男孩骨架匀称、健壮，周身覆盖结实但又柔软的肌肉，不多一分，也不少一分；修长的双腿因为经常奔跑而格外健美，肌肉起伏的线条如精细的雕刻家刻意雕琢过一样美丽。

“让我帮你，你知道该怎么做。”Wells抚摸着年轻男子的身体，轻轻说道。

Barry因为Alpha这个亲密的动作而浑身颤抖，仿佛一股电流通过他的身体直击内心，一切在电流闪过之后轰然破碎，最后的防线瓦解，他的身体背叛了内心。他的头贴向对方的身体，贪婪吮吸着Alpha的信息素，那味道让他感到满足，感到安全。

“Dr. Wells，求你，帮我配抑制剂……”残存的理智挣脱了欲望挤出这句话，他甚至不知道自己说了什么。

“噢！Barry。”Wells再次加重了拽着他头发的力度，把他的脖颈完全暴露出来，脸上带着戏谑的笑容，挑了一下眉毛。“不敢相信，一个能满足你一切幻想的Alpha站在你面前，你居然祈求他给你强效抑制剂？英雄主义作祟还是你太过愚蠢？”

“别害羞，Barry，告诉我你真实的想法。你知道的，对我来说你比身后的玻璃还要透明，什么也瞒不过我。”

Wells凑到Barry耳边，用气息斯磨着Barry，轻轻说道：“告诉我你现在感受如何？抱歉，身为Alpha实在不晓得Omega发情时的痛苦。看你的样子，全身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着想要，是不是？你想我触碰你、亲吻你、抚摸你，温柔给你准备。然后求我狠狠干你，干到你浑身酸软无力，后穴红肿吐出我的精液，当然我知道，一次根本无法纾解你猛烈的发情，不用几分钟你会求我再一次进去，一直干到你灵魂出窍。你会求我陪着你，直到发情期结束，让我一次一次干你，然后我会标记你，让你成为我胯下的宠物。****我知道你想要我，一直以来我都知道，不是吗，Barry？****”

男孩的分身随着他口中挑逗的语句跳动，迅速勃起。Wells一边说，手一边放到Barry昂起的分身上，摩挲着，轻柔又带着力度，似乎想要掌控Barry的灵魂和一切。

Barry被Wells的手活击溃了，他完全失去神志，双眼迷蒙闪动，拼命忍住嘴边的呻吟。Wells的话撩拨起他身体内最原始的欲望，他忍不住在脑海想象年长者描绘的场景，身体轻轻扭动，配合Wells的手活，渴望更多的爱抚和信息素，以及其他东西。年长者拽着他头发的手突然松开往下移，掐住他的脖子，将他的脖颈提起来，他瞬间觉得呼吸困难。

“回答我！”

遥远又冷漠的声音穿过神游的大脑刺穿了Barry，他睁开眼睛，眼神中有一丝惊讶，随即被欲望淹没，眼角湿润了，他眨了一下眼，硬生生把眼睑的水汽逼退。

“**是，Dr. Wells，我想要你，求你，给我……”**他最后一点意志飘散而去，化作空气。

“Barry，让我标记你，我会满足你的一切。”

像被冷水淋透一样，Barry内心抖了个激灵。本能和欲望因为想要被标记而沸腾，内心的理智苟延残喘做着最后挣扎。年长者不紧不慢拉开裤子拉链，褪下内裤，巨大昂然的分身暴露在空气里，浓烈的性器味道夹杂信息素瞬间席卷他的意识，他闭着眼深吸了一口气，身体瑟缩了一下。

“是的，Dr. Wells，标记我，请你……”Barry鼻音厚重，迎香穴被一股辛辣的感觉充满，眼眶热得发烫，他没能说完他想说的话，一滴眼泪不争气溜出眼睑，浑身不知是因为兴奋还是羞愧而颤抖。

“如你所愿。”年长者嘴角卷曲，长长的笑纹刻在脸颊上，就像过去每次闪电侠解决危机大获全胜后出现在他脸上的笑容一样。他松开掐着Barry脖子的手，按着男孩的头引导着他来到已经挺立的分身前。

“取悦它Barry，我不会把它插进你下面，除非我感到满意。”

Barry犹豫了一下，最终还是张开嘴吞下了Wells的分身。年长者粗大的性器撑满他的口腔，他尽力吞入，但仍然不能让性器完全进入，咸腥的腺液味道与性器顶端抵着咽喉的不适让他抑制不住干呕，咽喉痉挛逼迫他退出，但年长者立刻死死地按住他的后脑，不让他后退半分，Barry双眼立刻充满眼泪。他感到年长者的性器在他口腔里胀大坚硬了不少，舌头敏感地感受到性器上凸起的血管。

“忍住，Barry。”年长者语气不悦地说，像一个不能违背的命令。

Barry忍住咽喉不适，很快开始吞吐，他一边不断吞吐，一边用舌头灵巧扫过柱身和铃口，舌尖顶进铃口之中撩拨，然后深深吮吸，脸颊因此凹陷进去。他感到Wells因为铃口撩拨和吮吸的动作而颤抖了一下，发出了哼声，呼气变成粗重、不规律的喘息。最初的不适渐渐被欲望取代，Barry被粗大的性器填满，Alpha信息素的味道如爆炸一般进入他的大脑，引诱他极力取悦眼前的Alpha。此刻他更加渴望被进入，被真正填满，但是Wells没有让他停止的意思。他试着做了一个深喉，狠心将粗大的性器吞到最深处，但是敏感的咽喉立刻抗议，痉挛着干呕着逼迫他退出，他下意识吐出对方的分身，趴在地上干呕了几声。

Wells停顿了一下，他抬起Barry的头看着男孩充满眼泪的眼睛说道：“看在这是你第一次份上我可以原谅你刚才的失误，但是你得加把劲，你这样还差得远。”说罢把分身深深插入年轻男子口中，用手引导着Barry吞吐，男孩在他引导下终于让他进入前所未有的深度，他突然加快速度，用力在Omega口中抽插，深深撞进对方咽喉。

Barry紧紧吸住对方的分身，脸颊随着抽动不断凹陷又被填满，嘴角抑制不住流出透明的口涎，让他羞耻不已。抽插持续了很久，他甚至忘记了呼吸，大脑天旋地转，不知道还要坚持多久，就在他马上要支撑不住的时候，伴随着一声闷哼，年长者一泄而出，炽热的精液一股一股洒在他的口腔，直到射尽所有精液，对方才退出。腥苦的液体引得他一阵恶心的干呕和咳嗽，一些精液顺着唇缝溢出。他的嘴唇突然被年长者用手指紧紧按住，他愤怒抬头看，对方只是微笑着说：“吞下去，要是有一滴漏出来，我们就再来一次。”

Wells满意地看着Barry红肿的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，皱着眉头努力做着吞咽的动作吞下他的精液。“喜欢我的味道吗？Barry？我言而有信，我会给你你想要的。”

话音刚落，男孩却突然抬起上身，揽住他的脖子给了他一个吻，舌头伸进他口腔里挑弄了几下，对方嘴里残存的精液味道立刻传到他的舌尖。“你也应该尝尝这个味道，Dr. Wells。”男孩表情倔强地说道，随即松开了手，恢复了原来的姿势。

年长者眉头一皱，对这突来的冒犯他本应该生气，但是却又觉得男孩幼稚得可笑，但他不打算马上惩罚男孩。Wells抬起对方双腿，掰开臀瓣，湿漉漉的穴口此刻正因为兴奋而微微张开，漏出粉色的嫩肉，他轻轻在周围抚摸，敏感的穴口因为触动而缩紧。他伸出一根手指插入对方，却意外顺畅，嘴角浮上一丝戏谑的笑，没有理会对方因为他突然进入发出的呜咽。

“哦，Barry，难道你给自己准备过了？告诉我，你一直期盼着这一刻，嗯？”Wells说着加入了第二根手指，插入深处，不断在肠壁内旋转，抽插，扩展，找寻，直到……

“啊！呜……”Barry突然身体扭曲，呻吟出声。Wells找到那敏感的一点，他笑着按住Barry的身体，不让他挣扎，手指抽插反复按摩那一点。他欣赏着身下男子不断扭动、呻吟，想要逃脱又想被进入得更深。他看到Barry的分身因为这样的刺激而昂起，顶端流淌出腺液，抽搐着。

Barry咬着下唇，竭力制止自己发出羞耻的呻吟声，虽然用尽全力但仍然无法控制自己。年长男人有些粗硬的手指在体内敏感的一点上来回刮擦碾压，每次击中那一点的时候，仿佛一股电流通过全身，在心脏上留下瘙痒的余韵，他从没体会过这样的感觉，如此快速被推上巅峰，又迅速下坠，美好又癫狂。在不断刺激下，Barry觉得下体热胀不已，仿佛有什么要冲出身体，但是远远不够，Barry知道如果不被允许触碰，仅靠后穴的刺激他无法达到顶峰。他把手放到分身处，还没开始动作，立刻被严厉制止。

“不准！”

他瑟缩着退回双手，眼神绝望地看着年长男人，对方冷峻的表情让他不敢违抗，“求你，Dr. Wells，让我射。”Wells笑了一下，腾出一只手在他分身上撸动，同时后穴的刺激仍没有停下，Barry在前后刺激的夹击下浑身颤抖，高潮汹涌淹没他每一根神经。就在他马上要失去控制一泄而出之时，那只给他带来快感的手突然像铁钳般握住他的性器，用力按在铃口上，疼痛像一根针一样通过性器顶端流窜至大脑，将他的欲望碾压在肉体之下。他浑身一颤，本来马上要倾泄而出的欲望被硬生生的疼痛取代。

“你该死的在干什么！？” Barry额头瞬间被冷汗打湿，他痛苦嘶吼，拳头砸在地板上，泪水终于涌出眼睑。

“Barry，这样可不能取悦你的Alpha，应该给你立立规矩，不是么？今天的规则是——在我没有允许之前，你不能射，懂了吗？别再冒犯我，否则吃苦的人是你。”年长者在Barry身上低语，熟悉的声调和声音，如丝绸一般轻轻卷过，他把手指从对方甬道抽出来，将带着体液的手指在Barry脸上摩擦，伸入Omega微微张着的嘴里。

Barry沉浸刚才的痛感，恢复了一丝理智。他一歪头将对方的手指送出嘴外，瞪着眼睛看着年长的男人，努力抑制着胸口的起伏和身体的颤抖。

Wells对Barry的愤怒十分满意。他把对方的腿抬起压下去，湿漉漉的穴口暴露出来，体液早就把他下身染成一片沼泽。Omega进入了热潮状态，信息素仿佛被咬爆的夹心巧克力般爆炸。他毫不犹豫对准Barry的穴口，用力顶入，一下子没入全根。

“啊！”粗大的性器突然挺入，虽然有体液润滑，但是初次发情并且是处子的男孩简直无法承受Alpha强行进入的感觉，胀痛夹带着撕裂的疼楚透过敏感的内壁蔓延到全身直至大脑。男孩忍不住颤抖、呜咽，甚至差点失声尖叫，不得不狠狠咬住嘴唇才没尖叫出声。他双手用力在Alpha背上抓着，在对方没有脱去的线衣上摩擦，闭着眼睛感受Alpha强壮的身体压制着他，粗壮坚挺的分身在甬道内部开拓，仿佛把他劈成两半。

Wells被男孩的肠壁紧紧夹着，他一边用手掰开男孩手感温润的臀瓣，一边缓缓抽动，感受男孩炽热湿润的内壁吮吸着他。处子的紧致让他无比兴奋，虽然内心深处有种想要暴躁地把身下男孩撕碎、弄疼、甚至让他流血的冲动，但是内心另一部分阻止了他的行为。

“你夹得我太紧了，放轻松Barry，全部交给我。”Wells耐着性子轻声说，揉动着男孩的臀部和侧腰。Alpha的安慰让年轻的Omega逐渐放松，男孩的脸因为发情和紧张变得通红，呼吸变成短促的喘息，拼命压抑着呻吟声。Wells待男孩逐渐适应他的进入后，开始快速强力冲撞，男孩被顶得不断乱颤，努力压抑的呻吟逐渐失控。

疼痛的感觉慢慢被另一种无法描述的满足感取代，即使对方没有一丝温柔对待，Barry仍觉得这种强势的插入多么美妙让人喧嚣。他无法自控地用双腿把对方夹得更紧，一只手摸到对方后脑，用力把对方推向自己的身体，渴望着肌肤相贴，他想要更多，想要Alpha的身体与他融为一体，不论怎样的亲密，他内心的空洞都能欣然接受这些侵入与馈赠。

Wells感受到身下Omega的需求，但是没有顺从，他一只手按压着对方的肩膀，以支撑身体，另一只手死死按着男孩的胯部，不断掌握对方的身体迎合他的冲撞。他直直盯着身下的男孩，感受到对方炽热黏腻的肌肤，他看到男孩的脖颈划出优美的曲线昂起来，汗水像珍珠一样不断顺着脖子流到胸膛。他双眼紧闭，睫毛不断跳动，仿佛一双飞舞的幼蝶，鲜艳的嘴唇因为缺氧而大口呼吸，绯红的舌头抵在下唇内沿，偶尔必须通过咬紧嘴唇来抑制自己的呻吟。

“啧，你应该欣赏一下你现在有多美，Barry。”Wells放慢了冲撞的速度，嘴角弯曲，目光灼热，只是那眼神若是男孩看见只会打冷颤。

Barry深深沉浸快感，神速力也不能拯救他混乱不堪的大脑，他还没来得及考虑Wells说的话是什么意思，身体突然被拽起，一道红光闪过，他被带到中控室，身体趴在石材地面上，冰凉的地板刺激着他滚烫的肌肤，胸前两点迅速挺立甚至有些胀痛。他试图挣脱令他不适的姿势，但是立刻被一副坚硬的身躯压住，年长者隔着布料的身体压下来，令他动弹不得。他抬起头，看到的景象让他倒吸了一口凉气。他正趴在安放猩红战服的穹隆下面，为他量身定做的制服在穹隆中安静立着，温暖的灯光洒在上面，平添了一份神圣和庄严，从这个角度看上去，那战袍如同神袛一般高高在上，不可触碰。

“呜……Dr. Wells！”Barry惊慌脱口而出，话没说完，就感到一双如同铁钳一样的手掰开他大腿内侧，强迫他分开，同时另一只手用力捏住他的胯部向上提，他被迫跪在地上，手臂勉力撑着上身，随即那炽热的坚硬毫不犹豫插入他身体深处。他扭过头，看到Wells双手紧紧箍着他的胯部，凶狠撞击着，眼神专注而冷酷。

“不，别……在这里，求……你，Dr. Wells……”Barry绝望地请求，语句被撞击得断断续续。他怎么会不知道中控室上方的监控正拍摄着这不堪的画面；他甚至无法想象万一这段监控被别人看到，Joe、Iris、Caitlin或者Cisco，任何一个人看到这一幕他们会作何感想？他浑身颤抖，既无法抵抗汹涌的情欲，也无法承受沉重的羞辱。

“哈。”Wells忍不住笑了出声，他不曾想到到了这步田地闪电侠还在顾忌他的尊严，Barry Allen有一点是对的，他应该为自己的生物性别感到自卑。

“Mr. Allen，对我来说，这只是我们无数战斗中的一次。你需要穿上战袍吗？它近在咫尺，你触手可得。只不过这一次——”

他俯下身子，在男孩耳边轻轻说道，****“闪电侠将被我征服。”****

说完更加用力撞向男孩，唯有如此才能让这个Omega记住被征服的一刻。

Barry趴跪在坚硬冰冷的地面，他埋着头，即使是如此强烈的发情也不能掩盖这种屈辱的感觉。他拼命挣扎，抓住每次撞击的间隙试图挣脱年长者的压制，但是却使不上力气。他感到对方的手随着他每一次挣扎加重控制的力度，强硬的手指肯定在他身上留下不少淤青。

“停下你的小动作，你要是不想这段监控被所有认识的人看到，就乖一点。”Wells一边大力撞击，一边威胁道。

“别这样对我！”男孩带着鼻音说道，声音有些颤抖。

“抱歉，游戏的规则不包含取悦你，Mr. Allen。”

“我是你的Omega，你应该看着我……你不能这样标记我。”Barry不确定他毫无逻辑的话语对方能不能理解，然而它们就那样脱口而出。

年长者沉默了数秒，甚至停下了下身的动作，手也放松了压制男孩的力度。Barry回过头看了一眼，年长者额头上已经布满细细的汗珠，嘴唇因为动情变得格外红润，他看到昔日导师那双蓝色的眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下却闪着刺眼的光，他看不透那眼里的情绪，只知道对方专注地盯着他，似乎在思考什么。

“Dr. Wells……？”

没等他说完这句话，身体突然被拉起来，红光闪过，他像提线木偶一样被用力拖走，下一瞬间他被带到实验室一处墙上。他背靠冰冷的墙面，年长者一只手按着他的右臂，另一只手卡在他的脖子上，下身紧紧压着他。Barry看着Wells那双波澜不惊的蓝眼睛，一时没明白他们为什么来到这里。他微微一侧眼光，立刻明白了原因。年长者把他按在的这面墙恰巧在那猩红色战服安放处正对面，他只需轻轻一瞥就能看到对面穹隆的战袍。

“现在看着我，Barry，还有我身后为你创造的一切——闪电侠的能力、身份、战服，甚至这家价值十几亿的实验室，所有我给与的一切。喏——要知道做英雄比你理解的要难得多，我的男孩；我要你看着这一切被我标记。”

Wells注视男孩的脸，碧绿色的眼睛仿佛在水中洗过一样，他突然想到他被困在这个时空之前从来没认真审视过自己的死敌有一双怎样的眼睛。十五年后的今天，曾经的红色身影对他来说突然变得陌生，他甚至忘记了那个人的声音、语气，忘记了他眼睛的颜色。但是他可以确定，他的死敌从未有过这样的一双眼睛。

男孩把目光从身后的战服挪到他身上，随即闭上眼。碧绿色的光消失了，Wells觉得世界黯淡了一些。

** **“你为什么这样做？为什么毁了我的生活？”** **

Wells觉得内心某个容器被打翻了，曾经小心压抑的情绪倾泻而出。“哈——”他发出一声拖长的笑声。

** **“你又错了，Barry。你毁了我的生活，而我创造了一切——为你。”** **

男孩再次睁开眼睛，看着年长者曾经波澜不惊的眼神变得如暴风雨前的海面一样汹涌晦暗。

“Barry，你永远无法想象我做过的事情和为了创造闪电侠付出的代价。我花费了该死的十五年筹谋一切，告诉我你能想象自己每一天，每一分，每一秒都在为了别人筹谋计划，去创造一个自己憎恨，却不得不拥有的历史和未来，你能想象吗？嗯？”

他看到男孩被他的话惊呆了，眼神带着不可思议的惊讶。

“但那是我的命运，你有什么权利……”

Barry被年长者愤怒的嘶吼打断，他从没见过昔日导师如此失控。

** ** “我当然该死的有权力！Barry Allen，我控制你的人生，我就是你的命运！”** **

Wells的手因为刚刚的愤怒有些颤抖，他努力稳住，更加用力握着男孩的手臂，靠近男孩抖动着睫毛的眼睛。

“看着我，Barry。”他命令道，他想看到那碧绿色的光。男孩睁开眼睛，他们的脸靠得这么近，他能看到男孩虹膜每一丝纹路，甚至想象金色的闪电出现瞳孔中。他以为男孩会反抗，会流泪，他会挣扎着挣脱他，带着一身欲火逃离，而他则会把他牢牢按住，钉在原地完成该死的标记。

但是事情出乎他意料。男孩爆发了，以Wells完全没料到的方式。他突然用力捧住他的头，给了他炙热一吻。男孩的嘴唇用力吮吸他的唇瓣，唾液里也满是信息素的味道，甘甜，清新；男孩的舌头灵活伸进他的嘴里，在他口腔撩拨，扫过他炽热的上颚，扫过他每一颗牙齿，吮吸他的舌头，撕咬他的嘴唇，仿佛对待久别重逢的恋人，饱含压抑已久的思念和欲望。男孩的手紧紧抱着他的头，手指在发间摩挲，继而摸到他的脖颈和下颚，手指滚烫。Wells开始享受，他激烈回应男孩，沉浸在突然爆发的情绪里，他回吻，用力撕扯他的唇瓣，咬着他的舌头，在男孩口腔里攻城略地，既想让他疼痛，又想让他快乐。

天！这种感觉太过美妙，仿佛被困在这个时空的十五年，一切都是虚幻，只有这个吻是真实的，他此刻真实的活着。

Wells感到男孩一只手伸进他的线衣里，在他身体上游走，抚摸。他放开了男孩另一只手，那只手立刻也伸进他的衣服，他的上衣被掀起来，配合男孩的动作脱下线衣，洁白健美的身躯暴露在微凉的空气中，他们终于停下那个热烈悠长的吻。

有一瞬间Barry大脑一片空白，他不清楚刚刚发生了什么。直到年长者粗重的呼吸和炽热的身体让他恢复知觉，他的大脑才清晰意识到发生的事情——他如此渴望眼前这个男人，压抑的情愫日积月累如同毒素一般侵蚀着他的五脏六腑，他早已病入膏肓。他的灵魂如此孤独，以至于他对他的渴望超越了生理的渴求，越过了理智的界限，在这一瞬间被点燃引线，砰的爆炸。

但他应该恨他，他本来就恨了他15年；只不过讽刺的是他同时爱他，从九个月昏迷中醒来第一次相遇开始。

一时间谁也没有打破这短暂的沉默，他们身体紧贴，相拥一起，呼吸急促，空旷的实验室里满是暧昧的气氛和甜腻的信息素。显然Wells比Barry更难消化刚刚发生的事情。男孩首先打破沉默，他用手抽出年长者的皮带丢到地下，铁质的皮带扣掉到地板上发出清脆的声音。“这个弄疼我了。”他轻声说。

Wells回过神来，他伸出一只手用力捏住男孩的下巴。“这不是个游戏，Mr. Allen。”

“我从没觉得是，Dr. Wells。”男孩下巴微微扬起，刚才的紧张仿佛凭空消失。

Wells挑眉一笑，“那应该直奔主题。嗯？”

没等Barry反应过来，Wells突然钳制住男孩的脖颈，用力压制他的身体。尖利的牙齿猛地对准后颈上淡淡凸起的腺体咬去。温热的鲜血涌进他的嘴里，同时传来的还有Omega失控的叫声和不断扭动的身体。似乎震惊和疼痛夺走了男孩的力量，尖叫逐渐变成呜咽，扭动也渐渐没了力度。第一次的咬入不够深，他觉得男孩血液里的信息素味道不够浓郁，于是调整力度，再次深深咬进男孩细嫩的皮肤。随即Omega的信息素伴随着咸腥温热的鲜血涌入他口中，他尝到薄荷的味道，干净清爽，以及柠檬的香味，沁人心脾的清香混杂一丝甘苦，仿佛雨后青草地一样干净美好。他沉迷于此，闪电侠的味道如此清新美妙，他脑海闪过多年以后那个坚毅冷酷得像石头一样的红色急速者，初次见面之时就给了年轻的自己奇耻大辱，怎会有如此好闻的味道？他顷刻将自己的信息素注入Omega体内，男孩呜咽了一声，身体挣扎了两下，仿佛毫无意义的抗争。然后一切尘埃落定，对方不再挣扎，顺从地向他贴紧了身体，享受Alpha信息素穿过全身，流向大脑的酥麻。

Barry还沉浸在突如其来的标记中，他知道这一刻迟早会来，却没曾想这样迅速突然。Alpha的信息素像神奇的迷幻药在他身体里流淌，也许是被神速力改造的身体格外敏感，他觉得自己飘飘然，身边一切都不甚真实，他双腿失去支撑身体的力量，不自觉向Alpha靠去。身体变得滚烫，甬道也分泌出更多液体。

“Dr. Wells？”

“怎么了，Barry？”

男孩看到年长者舔着嘴角血迹，似笑非笑看着他。男孩好奇难道他就没有跟自己一样的感觉吗？那五脏俱焚的渴望没有淹没他吗？

“求你，给我……”

“给你什么？”

“快点操我，我要你进去，用力的……插我，求你。”

“当然，当然，我会狠狠操你，然后在你体内成结。我们还没结束。”Wells一边说着一边抚摸Omega的头，仿佛一种安慰。待男孩身体不再颤抖得那么厉害，他抱着男孩放到地下，抬起他的双腿，挺立的分身再一次进入温暖湿滑的甬道，身下的Omega发出满足的哼声。

标记后的身体无比渴求Alpha的融合，再次进入完全没有任何阻力。年长者大力精准地撞在男孩敏感点上。快感一次一次击中Barry的大脑，多得变成酷刑。他的双手被Alpha钉在地上，不被允许触碰的分身涌出很多腺液，湿漉漉摩擦在Wells光滑的腹部上。但是还不够，射精的冲动像一支绷紧弦的弓箭，但却没有一个人的手臂来完成发射的动作，这种被欲望涨满却无从发泄的感觉让Barry失去理智。他试图在Wells身下扭动，下体蹭上对方肌肤的片刻，短暂纾解了被压抑的渴求。但他没尝试几次就被年长者发现了，并对此十分不满。

Barry眼角不断流出泪水，他自己也惊讶为什么会流这么多眼泪，可是他完全控制不了自己的泪腺，仿佛那是别人的。除了祈求他束手无措，于是忍着羞愤再次向年长者恳求释放。

“我会允许你射，Barry。”

男孩的觉得如释重负。“求你，快点，Dr. Wells。”

“不，Barry。你知道我是谁，不是吗？叫我的名字，真正的名字，我就让你射出来。”

愤怒仿佛一根鲠刺卡在男孩的喉咙，吐不出也咽不下去。男孩绝望地闭上眼睛，眼皮抖动着。“去你的！”

Wells笑了，他并不在意男孩的拒绝。因为他知道男孩最终会妥协。他更加用力精准无比地撞击男孩的前列腺，看到男孩因为强烈的快感而不断扭曲挣扎，他不得不加重力量控制男孩的双手，男孩的眼泪不受控制的流下来，染湿了地面。

“Eobard。”Wells说着，一只手放到男孩已经湿得不成样子但是无法挺立的分身上。

被触碰的感觉让男孩倒吸了一口气，他挣扎着挺起身子，想要迎合他的手，但是Wells并不给予更多。男孩终于崩溃，碧绿色的眼睛变得晦暗，他避开年长者的目光，嘴中含糊说出了那个名字。

“大声，给我大声叫，Barry。”Wells满意地把手放到男孩分身上慢慢撸动。

“Eobard。”男孩闭上眼睛，重复这个名字。

Wells继续在男孩前列腺上撞击，一只手在男孩分身不断快速撸动，男孩急速奔向他不能抗拒的顶峰。

“Eobard……”

……

“Eobard！”

男孩尖叫着宿敌的名字，射在了年长者温暖粗糙的掌中。他在高潮余韵中颤抖，眼前视线有些失焦，他慢慢闭上眼睛。虽然发情期并不会因为一次释放而结束，但压抑已久的欲望宣泄出来后，他感觉自己被掏空了，尤其是他叫着那个名字射出来时，内心某种东西被人连根拔起，留下一个可怕的空洞。

Alpha的性器被Omega不断收紧的内壁刺激得更加胀大，阴茎头充血膨胀起来，巨大的结成型，顶着宫颈口摩擦碰撞。他把男孩腿压得更低，让自己更深地进入对方的身体。他用尽全力深入撞击，企图攻破最后一层防线。Wells看到男孩终于睁开双眼，碧绿色的眸子透着无法言喻的恐惧深深盯着他，男孩颤抖得更厉害了，眼泪再次冲出眼睑，顺着脸颊流下来。

“不！别……”男孩突然大喊，表情痛苦挣扎着。“好疼……快停下！”

宫颈口第一次打开和撕裂是首次成结结合势必经过的痛苦过程。男孩似乎拼盡全力挣扎，Wells不知道是疼痛还是成结本身更让男孩恐惧。他用力控制男孩的身体，同时施以安慰，他低下头，亲吻着男孩的脸颊、鼻子、嘴唇。

“嘘……放松，Barry，听从你的本能。不要害怕，让我进去。”Alpha低沉且坚定地安抚着Omega。信息素终于战胜理智，男孩无法抗拒他Alpha的要求，本能驱使他去迎合，去取悦，他怎么可能违背呢？

最终胀大的性器不断撞击冲破了最后阻碍，狭小的子宫被充满，它欣然接纳了Alpha性器深入的碾压和侵略。Omega在被闯入的瞬间痛苦呜咽，浑身肌肉都在抗议般挣扎。

** **鲜红色的液体顺着两人交合的部位流淌下来，此刻之后原本的Barry Allen不复存在。** **

“Barry？”

Wells带着一丝疑惑，仿佛在确认身下之人的身份。他昂着头，大口呼吸着氧气，他来到高潮顶端，一波一波的快感让他几近窒息，他用尽全力做着最后冲刺，大力骑乘身下的Omega，仿佛一个胜利的骑士骑着一匹被完全驯服的烈马。一股热流从他胸口冲出，顺着腹部直通下体，小腹因为刺激开始抽搐，它要来了！

“Dr.Wells……lls……”

男孩本能回应Alpha的呼唤，语句破碎，身体颤抖，他睁大眼睛，却根本看不见任何东西，一片恍惚之中，只看到一汪蓝色在他面前不断跳动，让他想初次见面时神秘如宇宙的虹膜，将他的灵魂吸入其中。他嘴角微微上扬，无意识笑了，那是来自本能的满足。

炽热的精液一股一股喷洒在子宫内部，他感到下腹的温热渐渐扩散，肉穴因为最后的刺激而不断收缩。Barry筋疲力尽，脑中混沌一片，此刻只想放任肢体和大脑在一片放空中睡去。他得偿所愿，双眼慢慢阖上陷入黑暗。

Wells看着男孩身体瘫软下去失去意识。他缓慢从男孩身体抽出，白色的液体顺着穴口流出，掺杂血液变成粉色。男孩浑身汗湿，脸颊潮红，嘴唇却苍白，身上布满他手指留下的淤青，或深或浅，浅色的正借着神速力飞快淡去。Wells深知无论这个年轻极速者的身体遭遇怎样的凌虐，一觉醒来都会恢复如初，痕迹会消失，伤口会愈合，甚至下面也会紧致如处子；除了一点其他都能恢复——男孩不再是一个自由的人。

难道不该感到胜利的喜悦吗？他标记了他的死敌，让他承受这些屈辱，让他永远背负无法抗拒的本能存在下去。闪电侠再也不是那个无法战胜的神话。

但Wells内心并没有感到太多喜悦，最起码不像他期望那么多。

他的手缓缓拂过男孩汗湿的头发和眉眼，摇着头笑了一下，起身离开。

* * *

Barry再次醒来的时候，身体已经被清理过，穿着干燥合体的衣服，躺在实验室病床上，他曾经无数次受伤后再次恢复的地方，而这一次，他没有愈合的可能了。

Caitlin坐在他身边紧紧握着他的手，充满歉意和内疚看着他，脸上泪痕还没干。

“嗨，你醒了？听我说， Dr. Wells的身份Joe已经告诉我们了，对不起Barry，我不该离开的，让你……”Barry脖颈上的红色咬痕已经愈合了八成，但还是留下了疤痕，她不自觉瞥见那个咬痕，眼泪再次滚下来。她看到Barry好奇地看了看身上衣服，说道：“我已经给你注射了抑制剂，你不会再发情了，我们回来时你就躺在这了，穿着这件衣服，他给你用了镇静剂让你睡觉。他抓走了Eddie，我们不知道为什么，Joe和Cisco已经想办法寻找他们了……”

“这不怪你。”Barry握了握她的手，轻轻笑了一下安慰道。体内仿佛仍然留存他进入的充盈感，一个可怕的问题在脑中闪过，但是他却不知道怎么开口，下意识把手掌放到腹部皱着眉。

“别担心，Bar，我不会让他那样伤害你的。”Caitlin握着他放在腹部的手，她的手冷得几乎没有温度，Barry却觉得心里暖了起来，笑着点点头，他什么也没说她却懂了。与此同时，压抑已久的愤怒仿佛潮汐一般将他淹没，催促他去面对他的宿敌和Alpha。他拖着酸痛的身体爬起来，一道黄光闪过，穹隆中的战服一并消失无踪。

* * *

一个月后，星际实验室临时搭建的手术室里。

Barry躺在手术台上，Caitlin做着最后的术前准备。

“Barry，我要给你进行麻醉了。” Caitlin温柔笑着说，用手捏了捏他的肩膀，以示安慰。“别担心，手术已经模拟了无数次，我确保不会出任何意外，你睡醒后一切就都好了。”

Barry笑着点了点头，信任地看着她。Caitlin本该在水星实验室开启新的生活了，却在他的请求下精心设计了这个腺体切除手术，重新回到这个让她心碎的地方为他进行手术。此刻Joe、Iris和Cisco焦急地等在外面，祈祷一切顺利。

Barry知道没人能明白他这一个月经历的事情。Joe和Iris极力反对他做手术，他们深信一定有别的办法抹消那个人的标记，但是Barry不能再忍受，他等不到找到方法的那一天。切除腺体是可怕的酷刑，手术的副作用将伴随他一生，从此他将失去Omega应有的性别属性，硬生生切断与Alpha所有羁绊，切除腺体后被切割的部分在发情期会带给Omega难以忍受的疼痛。

但是这些都不重要，与他曾经历的事情相比不值一提。****亲眼看着自己的Alpha不顾本能的阻拦威胁要杀死他，亲眼看到自己的Alpha在自己面前被抹消存在，化为一缕尘埃消失不见。****每夜，他都在梦里回味他们仅有的一次结合，回味被标记后内心与灵魂安然满足的感觉。他记不起性爱的细节，只记得粗暴的性爱怎样让他满足，那是来自肉体的记忆，并非大脑。而渴望之后内心的空虚无论用任何方法都无法纾解，他可以很好地抑制发情期，却无法缓解灵魂被撕裂后的痛楚。

Barry戴上麻醉呼吸罩，脑中莫名其妙像播电影一样回放一些画面。

年长者的劝诱十分有吸引力，他本可以抹消这条时间线创造出另外一条取而代之，他将找回他失散十五年的亲情和家庭，和这个冒名顶替者不曾相遇，他也不会被标记，被人玩弄于鼓掌之上而毫不自知。

然而发生过的事情并不能这么轻易消除，最起码不像他想象那么容易。当未来的自己摆手制止他的时候，他莫名感到一阵轻松，随后又觉得羞愧。

时光机被打碎后，Wells暴怒的脸扭曲，用一种Barry从没见过的眼神看着他。两人的打斗如同一场生死决战，彼此都拼尽全力，不同的是他的心中未存杀机，这场对峙他从一开始就输了。

“先说清楚，我会杀了你，然后再杀了他们，最后我会杀死你父亲。”闪电侠年轻的身体像被撕碎了一般，断裂的肋骨随时可能插进他的肺。黄衣急速者红色的眼睛和恐怖的声音让他觉得胆颤，即便如此，他依然贪恋着对方的信息素，他试着去提醒——

“你不能杀我，Thawne，你选择标记了我。”Barry忍受喉咙中的血腥味说出这句话。

黄衣急速者发出一声呲笑。“闪电侠，你以为我标记了你就不能伤害你吗？可笑至极，我杀你甚至不需要犹豫，我们之间注定是你死我亡，无论时间线怎么改变，我都会找到你然后杀了你。****没有人能阻挡我，尤其是你。****”

Barry呆在原地，甚至忘记了反抗。有一瞬间他似乎有些期待黄衣人手刀落下，他不知道自己为什么会产生这样的念头。

直到枪声响起，他的Alpha被抹消存在，化为一缕尘埃消失不见。一介平凡警官为了保护心爱的人不惜牺牲性命，Barry觉得前所未有的羞耻，他算是什么英雄呢？

麻醉剂开始发挥作用，他眼皮变得沉重，世界呈现在他脑海最后的影像是Eobard Thawne消失之前似笑非笑看着他，说了那句——没了我你该怎么办，Barry？

但他不仅仅是Omega男孩Barry Allen，男孩曾对一个Alpha有所希冀，甚至被仇敌标记后仍幻想有没有那么一丝可能他们之间会产生除了仇恨之外的羁绊。Eddie和Ronnie死后，他明白了自己身为闪电侠所背负的东西。

** **闪电侠必须知道什么是要摒弃的，什么是必须坚守的。** **

他做出了他唯一可以做出的选择。他不能让时间倒回阻止一切发生，他可以伤害自己，这是他应得的报应。腺体切除，Omega关于Alpha所有共情都将消失，生理上得以解脱，心理上的空洞总有一天会被时间填补，Barry深信不移。

* * *

5年后，红衣急速者穿越虫洞而来。25世纪中城的夜晚没有想象中绚烂。

来自25世纪的黄衣急速者多次扰乱时间线，在不属于他的时间犯罪。闪电侠追查了这个人很久，终于锁定他所在的时间，追踪而来。他深知那个人的身份，但他不清楚五年前那个人消失后，为什么这条时间线上依然有黄衣急速者存在，也许是黄色急速者频繁穿越时间线，早就扰乱了时间线应有的平衡和稳定。他只知道这个急速者疯狂、毫无原则、执拗地追随闪电侠的足迹。

当他终于见到那个年轻的黄衣急速者，喉咙深处依然体会到当初如鲠在喉的感觉。经年的战斗让闪电侠脱变为一个真正的战士，正义联盟的磨练让他变得前所未有的强大。去除腺体后，不再因为Omega身份受到限制，闪电侠变得几乎无懈可击。

几经缠斗交手之后，闪电侠并没有很费力就制服了年轻的黄衣急速者。他将特制的脚镣拷在他身上，限制了他的急速运动。肢体的交错令他感到陌生，这是副陌生的身体。他用力按着黄衣急速者试图挣脱的肩膀，对方发出低沉又按捺不住的兴奋声音。

“终于，闪电侠屈尊大驾，亲自来制裁我了吗？”黄衣急速者一头金发，不羁的灰绿色眼睛发出冷冽又灼热的光，毫无遮掩地刺透他冰冷的面具。

强烈的Alpha信息素扑面而来，Barry略微愣了一下。那是迷迭香的味道，浓烈而刺鼻，带着汹涌的敌意和一丝难以控制的疯狂。

脖颈下的疤痕一闪而过抽痛了一下。

五年前，午后昏暗的实验室里，黑衣黑发的男子滑着轮椅靠近他，继而从轮椅上站起来走到他身边蹲下，嘴角挂着一抹倨傲的笑容。

** **“Barry，我真的很想帮你。”** **

浓烈的锡兰高地红茶温暖如炬的味道以及小苍兰冷冽的幽香同时将他淹没。他也许失去了腺体，但是他永远不会失去这一段记忆。还有曾淹没他，让他深陷其中的味道，如同一根鲠刺，经年卡在喉咙里，已然变成了身体一部分，无法割除，只得承受。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：关于25世纪的逆闪电信息素味道与EoWells不同，笔者的设定是，Earth-1Wells也是Alpha，Barry闻到的EoWells的信息素是Earth-1Wells的，而逆闪原来的信息素是迷迭香。


End file.
